<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Adventure by fbiagentdipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175236">New Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbiagentdipper/pseuds/fbiagentdipper'>fbiagentdipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Anxious Steve, Dr Bruce Banner - Freeform, Fertility Issues, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Therapist Sam, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbiagentdipper/pseuds/fbiagentdipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you need to get out of the house more.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>That certainly hadn’t been what he’d expected.</p><p>“I know you, my Omega, and I know that no matter what you crave excitement, and interaction, and well... adventure.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting pregnant, as it tuned out, was hard. Tony knew from the moment he presented that male omegas had a harder time getting pregnant due to unpredictable cycles and limited research. Tony wasn’t much good at paying attention to the “squishy sciences”, but he also never gave much thought to getting pregnant. After all, why would he need to? All his life he detested the idea of finding a nice alpha to settle down with and start popping out kids for, even though only knows it’s all his parents wanted for him. He wanted his own life where he’d be respected for his intellect, not just his body. He’d be a genius, not just somebody’s mate. He wanted to work and make a difference in the world, to know that the world was different, not just different –better, because he was on earth. It was all he wanted really. Mates, especially alphas, were a distraction from all that, or so he thought.</p><p>Enter Steve Rogers. God Tony wanted to hate him so badly, and he put up his best effort of making a show of hating him too, disagreeing with everything he said, arguing publicly, making fun of him whenever given the chance. The nice side of Tony, that had a bigger heart than he liked to admit, felt bad about it. After all, it wasn’t Steve’s fault that he associated him with Howard, who’s only kind words that weren’t contrived for the media were about Captain America and the Howling Commandos, but the defensive side, the kid inside him who’s head was still cracked open with blood dripping into his eye from Howard slamming his head on the granite countertop after a late night of drinking, wanted nothing to do with anything even remotely related to his father.</p><p>Subconsciously, Tony felt himself rubbing his forehead where the scar from that night was. It had been many years and his eyebrow covered most of it, but they're still a small faded line of skin raised beside his right eyebrow.</p><p>Suddenly, his hand was pulled away, exposing the little line again before it was replaced by a soft pair of lips. Steve. A soft purring cane from his chest and slipped out of his lips without him even really noticing.</p><p>Steve, who could somehow see through all his acts and waited patiently for Tony to come around. He still remembered the day that he knew he was screwed – apart from his ever-growing attraction to the alpha. It was late and Steve had been in a mood the entire day, and Tony being the jerk he was, saw his mood as an opportunity to antagonize him even worse. He could still remember the sad puppy dog look in Steve’s eyes as he sat nursing a whole bottle of whiskey. Before Tony could even get a word out, Steve said, “Tony, I don’t want to fight today.” For some reason, the sincerity and almost begging quality of his voice caught him off guard, and he knew that from that moment on things were going to be different. Tony sat down and listened as Steve explained it was his best friend’s birthday, Bucky, who he lost long ago in the war. He missed him all the time, but today more than usual which was why he was practicing getting drunk although it wasn’t going very well due to his “super-soldier metabolism” and all that. To both of their surprises, they talked through the night, Tony bringing up how he missed his mother and springing from there until the sunrise over the city skyline the next morning, covering all ranges of topics from the best place to get a burgers and fries to art, making plans to visit the Metropolitan together until the sunrise. They watched it together in soft, comfortable silence, knowing that from now on things were going to be changing at a rapid pace between them.</p><p>“I could smell your distress all the way from the kitchen, babe.”</p><p>“Mmm,” he hummed. “Sorry.”</p><p>“No need to apologize.”</p><p>Steve reached over to where we had set two cups of coffee in their eccentric mugs. It had become a new hobby of Tony’s to grow his collection of ever growing mugs – something which had become much worse since Peter entered his life and found out his mentor could be instantly cheered up with a silly mug, or brought to tears by one that read “Word’s Best Dad” given to him on Father’s Day. Steve thought it was an adorable quirk and thoroughly enjoyed selecting mugs each morning. Today he’d chosen an MIT mug, which Tony assumed was his based on the small amount of cream, and a Star Wars one, given to him by Peter that featured Yoda making some pun of Christmas which had Steve’s black coffee in it. They did this every morning. Coffee in bed and talking about their day, spending some quality time together before having to actually start the day.</p><p>Today though Tony sat on the edge of the bed, sad and anxious holding the stick of plastic in his hand which he held out to his mate. Another negative pregnancy test. He had snuck out of bed to go take it while Steve brewed the coffee, and maybe, just maybe, he could finally give him a positive one, but it had been dumb to hope.</p><p>“Ah,” Steve said calmly before taking it out of his hand and replacing it with his coffee mug. He knew better than to prod right away, so he walked around the bed to take his usual spot but not before Tony caught the smug look on his face right after he handed Tony the mug.</p><p>Knowing he’s the only one I don’t mind handing me thing is giving him too much satisfaction, Tony thought.</p><p>But after being tucked into Steve’s side, coffee in hand, warm and safe in their nest, he couldn’t find the energy to be upset about Steve’s smugness. The comfort he was receiving from Steve’s touch and scent was far too good and exactly what he needed at this moment.</p><p>He could build an arc reactor and Iron Man suit in a cave. He’d saved the world from aliens multiple times. He’d done so much, and the one thing people insisted that he was supposed to be the best at doing, after all, what else were omegas good for, he couldn’t do. Life was cruel.</p><p>Steve took a slow sip of coffee, swallowed, and then took a deep, thoughtful breath. Tony could already feel what was coming next, and oh boy, did he not want to hear it. About how he “had to be patient” and “Tony we’ve only been trying for two months” and “too much pressure on yourself” and -</p><p>“I think you need to get out of the house more.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>That certainly hadn’t been what he’d expected.</p><p>“I know you, my Omega, and I know that no matter what you crave excitement, and interaction, and well... adventure. But recently, you just go down to the lab and work-“</p><p>“The work I do is exciting and groundbreaking, and – and-“</p><p>“I’m sure it is, and I’m sure that I couldn’t even begin to understand half of what you do down there, but you’re always down there, alone.”</p><p>“I have Jarvis,” he said defensively. Perhaps, Steve had struck a nerve.</p><p>“You’re getting stir crazy, and honestly, you’re just so focused on trying to get pregnant. Don’t get me wrong I want a baby, and I’m glad that we are trying... It’s just, seeing you get worked up like this... doesn’t feel right.”</p><p>After a moment, Tony said, “so...”</p><p>“So I think finding something, a new adventure so the speak, would take your mind off things. We can keep trying, but hopefully, if you have something else to look forward to... I don’t know, maybe it just wouldn’t be all you could focus on.”</p><p>“A new adventure?” Tony mulled it over. It was getting lonely in his lab when Steve went to shield and all he had was his bots and Jarvis to keep him company. Maybe, the whole pregnancy thing did pop into his head a lot while he was down there and there was nothing stopping him from going down a self-loathing train, but, “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Just something to think about for right now. I gotta go help Natasha and Clint with some stuff at Shield,” Steve said and then placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead. “I love you, and I’ll see you tonight.”</p><p>“Love you too,” he muttered, still in a state of shock. “Oh, Steve!” He hollered as he was sure Steve had already made his way to the elevator since he was already dressed for the day, “Peter’s having dinner with us tonight!”</p><p>Steve yelled back, “great,” before Tony heard the elevator doors close, and he was left with the same question: What the hell would he do with himself today?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shield had a strange effect on Steve always. Something about the cubicles where people worked away like drones gave him an uneasy feeling. He knew that the employees were handling more sensitive information than most government workers would ever see in their entire lives, and yet the bored looks and mundane expressions as they typed away was... unsettling. He felt like he was watching people deteriorate in front of him. It wouldn’t surprise him at all if suddenly someone dropped dead in front of him, but instead of a huge commotion, everyone would keep working while a team specifically assigned for such a problem would appear to collect the body and replace it with a new one, like a faulty piece of machinery. </p><p>No one looked up as he walked by. This was a new development because it used to be that people would stare as he passed, but he supposed people returning from the dead via ice was old news now that aliens had invaded Earth. He appreciated the lack of stares but thinking about the reason why that was filled him with more dread than he knew what to do with. Pushing through those thoughts and the rows and rows of what always seemed to be never-ending cubicles he came to the back office where he met Natasha and Clint when they called him up.</p><p>Not bothering to knock, he opened the door to find the two already looking at the screen in of a desktop computer and in deep thought. “Hey guys,” he greeted.</p><p>“Steve,” Natasha said, “what do you know about a random explosion from a home lab upstate?”</p><p>Never one to beat around the bush.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m good, thanks for asking how about you?” Steve said with a smile, shutting the door behind him. </p><p>“Tony is rubbing off on you,” Clint observed. </p><p>“We’ve only been mates for six months,” Steve replied casually.</p><p>“And look what it’s done to you. Before we know it, you two will be dressing the same and-“</p><p>“Could you two focus?” Natasha asked.</p><p>“Sorry, Nat.”</p><p>“Sorry, Natasha.”</p><p>“As I asked before, what do you know about a random explosion in a home lab upstate?” she asked this time looking frustrated.</p><p>“This is the first I’ve heard of it, but-“ </p><p>“Too busy spending time with the mate to watch the news, eh?” Clint interjected while giggling. </p><p>“Clint!” Natasha snapped. Clint bowed his head in shame. </p><p>Steve’s face flushed at Clint’s implications anyways despite him being cut off before he was able to take his joke further. It wasn’t that he wasn’t used to it. He’d heard more dirty words and even more dirty stories than he was keen to remember from the boys in the army. He never partook, though, all he could think about at the time is how mortified those omegas would be if they knew that all their alpha’s friends knew every dirty thing they’ve ever done. As far as the dirty words, he learned to save those for special occasions also after the first time he swore around Tony, and his poor mate was so shocked by it that he apparently thought Steve swearing was, in his own words, the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. So yeah, Steve saved liked to save some things just for his Tony. </p><p>“Steve!”</p><p>“Oh right. Doesn’t this seem a little under shield’s pay grade to be investigating?”</p><p>“Typically, yes, but alien frequencies matching those after the attack on New York were found radiating from the cite. Fury wants us to look into it.” </p><p>“I see,” Steve said thoughtfully. Alien materials in a home lab upstate that caused an explosion. Could either be someone who was playing with stuff they didn’t understand or the beginning of a supervillain backstory. “Any casualties?” he asked. </p><p>“That’s the thing. Couldn’t find a body. Only drag marks leading away into a nearby forest,” Clint replied. </p><p>“That’s not good,” Steve said. </p><p>“I didn’t know you stopped being Captain America and became Captain Obvious,” Clint replied, already over Natasha’s earlier scolding and back to his usual bad jokes, but it worked at getting a chuckle out of Steve. </p><p>“I swear I work with actual idiots.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Nat,” Clint cooed and snaked his arms around her from behind. “Can I make it up to you later.”</p><p>Natasha turned around to glare at her partner, but Steve could see a small smile sneaking up around the corners of her lips. “I’ll think about it.” </p><p>Steve couldn’t understand why those two weren’t together. He knew alpha and beta relationships were slightly unusual, but ever since he woke up in this new world, he didn’t see a reason for anything to be usual anymore. If people could handle the rest of the craziness happening in the universe, certainly, there seemed to be no reason why they couldn’t accept and alpha and beta couple – or an alpha and alpha or omega and omega couple for that matter. </p><p>With Clint still acting as a backpack behind Natasha, she began to go through the exact location and time and the owner of the house. He was some nuclear scientist that, according to the info they could gather so far, retired early after breaking things off with his potential mate before they could officially bond. </p><p>“That’s awful,” Steve blurted before he could stop himself, and his mind began to swirl with possibilities. All he could picture was some poor guy, overtired and hungry, but didn’t have someone to bring him some food or distract him from his work with distracting questions, or tell him it was time for bed. No one to lure him out of the lab with sweet kisses and the promise of a warm nest. Just in there, all alone... Time to call Tony. Steve realized that his friends were staring at him – most likely because he never had such a passionate reaction to a potential mission. “I uh, I gotta call Tony,” he said as if that was some kind of explanation. Based on the way the two looked at each other it did seem to be a satisfactory explanation. </p><p>Steve hurriedly stepped out of the room, already pulling out his phone to dial Tony’s number. He found the first private room that he could and pushed his way in as the phone rang. Fortunately, Tony picked up on the third ring. </p><p>“Hey, Stevie.”</p><p>“Tony!” Steve exclaimed and sighed. It was good to hear his voice. </p><p>“Yeah it’s me,” he said and Steve could hear some metal clanging around in the background as he spoke. “Is everything okay? Do you want me to come over to help?” he asked. Steve could hear the hope in his voice at the thought of being needed. Ever since Pepper took over the company for him and the Avengers’ workload had been slightly lighter, Steve had noted that Tony jumped at the opportunity to have any kind of responsibility. This was why Steve had suggested him finding some way for him to get out of the house anyways – find a place where he needed until the Avengers were called back into action or a little one was brought into their life. Maybe him stopping by to offer his opinion wouldn’t be such a bad idea, but then he thought about the case and how maybe an image of a lonely, mad scientist possibly blown up and dragged to the woods might upset his mate. </p><p>“No, it’s okay, it’s really nothing serious. Most likely someone playing with something they didn’t understand.”</p><p>“Oh okay,” he said. Steve could hear the disappointment in his voice. It made his heartache. </p><p>“In fact, I think I’ll be able to come home early.” </p><p>“Oh really?” That seemed to cheer him up. “That’ll be great because then we can make dinner before Peter comes. I was thinking maybe we could cook together... I don’t know pull out one of my mom’s old recipes.”</p><p>Steve smiled. There were certain skills that Tony’s mother, Maria, had instilled in Tony that remained with him today, and although Tony might not like to admit it, they were sacred to him. Steve always felt honored to be included in the tradition of making the old fashion Italian food. </p><p>Another skill is given to him, Steve stumbled upon quite on accident when they had just started sharing a bed, Steve woke early and was disturbed to hear Tony muttering gibberish. In a wave of Catholic panic, Steve shook awake his mate, convinced he was speaking in tongues, only to feel very foolish when it turned out he’d been dreaming in Italian, and there was no need for a priest or an exorcist. </p><p>It was good to hear that Tony was looking forward to sharing something special with him and Peter – a family dinner. “That sounds perfect, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Okay, great,” Tony paused because he knew the conversation had come to a close, but Steve could tell he didn’t want to say goodbye, bringing a warm feeling to his chest that made it even harder to say goodbye.</p><p>“Listen, love, I gotta go, but I’ll see you tonight. Maybe we can talk with Peter about ideas for you know that thing we talked about this morning.” </p><p>“Oh yeah, that, right. Good idea.”</p><p>“I love you,” Steve reminded Tony. </p><p>Through the phone, he could hear a sweet sigh. “I love you too. More than you know.” Gosh, how on Earth did he get so lucky. “And come home early,” he threatened.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Steve hung up and sat for a moment. He hated seeing Tony like this. The past two months since they started trying had been harder on him than Steve – or really anyone – had anticipated. At first, he hadn’t really even been sure if Tony was fully on board with the idea of a child. After the way he’d been treated in his own childhood, he expected more hesitancy from his mate – expecting at the very least a longer conversation. Steve had been working the courage to bring it up the topic for weeks, but surprisingly, Tony was in support of it, wanting to separate himself from his father – break the cycle. Tony, being Tony though, started viewing getting pregnant as another project which he couldn’t rest until he saw it to completion. </p><p>“Steve?” Natasha poked her head in with Clint poking his head over hers. “Everything okay? Tony good?” </p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah, everything’s good. Just missed him.”</p><p>“Awww,” Clint cooed while Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up, throwing him off her back. </p><p>“You know, if something is up, you could tell us,” Natasha said as she walked over to Steve.</p><p>Clint, who was rubbing his tailbone where he fell, sprung up and agreed. “Yeah! We’re great listeners.”</p><p>“It’s nothing you guys would understand.” He hadn’t meant to sound so cliche, but it was true. They weren’t mated, and certainly, weren’t currently trying to get pregnant, nor worried about a mate who was taking the fact that he wasn’t pregnant as a personal failure.</p><p>“Are you and Tony getting unbonded?” Clint asked.</p><p>Steve’s lip curved into a slight smile as a huff of a laugh came out. Clint was a spy and good at his job, but Steve had learned a few things over the years. Trying to incite an emotional reaction from him wasn’t going to work on him – despite having a reputation as a hothead. He appreciated his effort, though, it meant he cared. “No, Clint, but I’m glad you care enough to ask.” </p><p>“Steve.” Natasha had a distinct talent for getting people to talk of which even Steve wasn’t immune. </p><p>He sighed, “Tony’s been having... he’s well... I’m worried about him.” </p><p>“Is it the alcohol again?” she asked.</p><p>“No, it’s not that, and it’s nothing that you need to worry about because there’s nothing you can do.” He took her hand. “I promise he’s okay. I’ll make sure he’s okay.”</p><p>“And while you’re doing that, who will be making sure you’re okay?”</p><p>Natasha and Steve had always shared a special bond; although neither could really understand why their friendship had grown so strong, both were glad that it had. </p><p>“Believe it or not, Natasha, he will. That’s what mates do.” </p><p>“Doesn’t sound like a very reliable system,” she said with a far off look in her eyes. If it was anyone other than Natasha, he’d take offense to the remark. </p><p>“Well, I suppose that’s what friends are for.”</p><p>Something almost like a smile crossed her lips. “Right,” she said. </p><p>“We were going to go up to the cite. Take some samples. We were hoping Tony could analyze them,” Clint said and then added, “and we were hoping that you’d come up with us.” </p><p>“I don’t know, Tony wants me home early,” Steve said hesitantly and checked his watch. 11:00, not much time to get upstate and back with traffic. </p><p>“We’re taking the quinjet. It won’t take long,” Clint replied. Steve snorted. It seemed a little bit much to take a private jet for just a couple miles, but, “you’ll be home to your mate in plenty of time,” Clint coaxed. </p><p>Steve conceded, “alright.”</p><p>“You’ll be sucking each other’s faces off and fu-“</p><p>“Clint,” Natasha warned.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” Clint replied. </p><p>The ride up there wasn’t long, and before Clint could, Natasha took control of the radio – wait they didn’t call it that anymore – nonetheless, he was grateful as Clint usually played music gave Steve a headache. He was still working on appreciating modern music. Tony thought it would be best if they started where he left and kept going through the decades from there, so far, he was in the sixty’s which he was thoroughly enjoying. Natasha, however, was playing light classical music. Geez, I’m not that old, Steve thought stubbornly and noticed Clint rolling his eyes and switching off his hearing aids at her choice of music. He would have preferred some of the music he and Tony were currently listening to at home like The Beatles, or The Temptations, or his favorite, much to Tony’s surprise and fascination, CCR. Fortunately, the ride was short enough that the classical music didn’t get on his nerves like sometimes it did. </p><p>They were in a clearing in the middle of a forest. It was near the end of August so the trees were still green, although he could see a couple of their tips turning a slight yellow. Steve was a city kid, always had been and never had dreamed of living anywhere else before the war. He’d liked the people, always different, and the noise, always buzzing. When he was younger, it gave him life and energy. After waking up from the ice, the city now seemed overwhelming and impersonal. He knew why – it wasn’t his New York anymore. His New York had moved on without him a long time ago. The quiet, other than the sound of the birds and the gentle breeze, here was comforting and relaxing. In fact, if he thought he could ever convince Tony to get away from the city, he could see having a life somewhere quiet like this. The only thing out of place was the large black crater where he assumed a small cottage – or at least that’s what he was picturing – used to stand. Even more disturbing was a long streak in the grass of upturned dirt where it appeared someone had been dragged into the tree line, although he wasn’t sure how, exactly. Beside the long drag, mark were circular holes on either side, identical in size and evenly spaced apart. Off the top of his head, Steve couldn’t think of a machine that would make that kind of track.</p><p>“Have they checked the woods for survivors?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, but they couldn’t find anything. I think the chance of someone surviving seems dim,” Clint replied. </p><p>“But the drag mark,” he argued. </p><p>“Probably went somewhere and died, and is decomposing.” </p><p>Steve shivered at the thought, still connecting this incident with his mate waiting at home. </p><p>“We don’t know that,” Natasha said as she stood up from getting a sample of the dirt from the explosion and handed it to Steve. “Give these samples to Tony to run some tests on to see what we’re dealing with here.” </p><p>“Of course.” And with that, they were already back on the jet headed back for Shield. Natasha played her classical music, Clint turned off his hearing aids, and Steve studied to dirt in the small tube. It looked, in all ways, like normal dirt which was exactly what made him feel uneasy. In the time that he spent since waking up in the future, he came to realize that nothing was normal. Some things only pretend to be for the sake of image. While he knew in most cases it was impossible, he liked to know what he was getting into upfront.</p><p>“How’s James doing?” Natasha asked, interrupting his thoughts. </p><p>“Huh?” Steve said, before realizing, “Oh Bucky! He’s okay really, but he’s adjusting. Still wants to be alone most of the time.” When they’d found his best friend, Steve had been overjoyed. To think, he had everything that really mattered to him in this new world, some new like Tony and the avengers, but the one person he missed the most, coming back from the dead seemed too good to be true. Really, it was. Bucky’s memory was getting better, but with that came the guilt and remorse. Tony was trying really hard to be hospitable, giving Bucky his own floor in the tower, offering to fix his metal arm – which Bucky declined – and offering to set him up with a therapist – which Bucky, rudely, declined. He tried to explain to Tony that it was just Bucky adjusting, but it was too late. His mate’s feelings were hurt and his generosity insulted, making Bucky and Tony’s relationship tense at best. It didn’t help that Steve also had left right after they mated because Shield had finally tracked down his best friend’s location for real that time. He knew it was wrong to leave when newly mated, but when he asked, Tony had said it was okay. Steve insisted that they would take their honeymoon once Bucky was back, and was comfortable being left in the tower alone for a longer span of time and that seemed to cheer Tony’s spirits slightly before Steve left for two weeks. It was six months after that and they still hadn’t taken a real honeymoon yet. Damn, I should get on that. I’m being a bad mate. </p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Natasha said. “I’m sure it will take some time to get used to everything.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Steve agreed, although mostly he was distracted by the thought that he was a bad alpha.</p><p>“Maybe including him in some of you and Tony’s day to day stuff every once and a while would help him adjust.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah maybe,” he said, giving it some thought. Maybe Bucky could come to dinner tonight, but Peter was coming... Tony was very protective of him, treating and protecting him like his own baby. </p><p>“Just something to think about,” she said as she landed the jet at Shield. “Adjusting to being alone all the time with one’s thoughts isn’t really adjusting to normal life.” </p><p>“That’s true.” The obstacle would be Tony though. He said he wasn’t bitter about canceling their travel plans and being left vulnerable right after mating, but Steve knew better. Tony also said that Bucky didn’t scare him, even though Bucky had snapped at him several times, but Steve knew better. “Well, I’ll take this back to Tony,” he said and held up the tube of dirt. </p><p>Clint must have turned his hearing aids back on because he said, “have fun nailing that a- OW!” Natasha elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. Steve couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>“Goodbye, guys, and uh, Clint,” he said, getting his attention away from rubbing his ribs, “I will.” </p><p>Clint’s jaw dropped while Clint and Natasha snickered. Steve wasn’t a prude, and he liked to think he had a sense of humor. He just didn’t advertise those things to those who didn’t know him well. Did people really think Tony would get mated to an uptight, no sense of humor, old man? It was fine, though, if he got to occasionally surprise people, so long as it wasn’t anything that Tony would be embarrassed about, which there wasn’t a lot of that material. If anything if Tony were here, he would only encourage Clint to see how far he could take it before Clint was scarred for life. </p><p>“See you later,” he said while smirking and turning to go back to his home. </p><p>The floor was empty when he got home which wasn’t really a surprise as Steve had guessed Tony would still be in his lab since it was still only just before three o’clock, so Steve headed for Tony’s lab where his mate could usually be found. Steve knew he could just ask Jarvis where Tony was and didn’t have to go looking, but for some reason, Steve liked the feeling of just knowing where Tony would be without even asking. It made him feel closer to Tony without really even having to do anything. </p><p>Steve was right; of course Tony was in his lab. This time, however, instead of tinkering with designs to give to Pepper, he was under one of his cars, legs sticking out. Steve could hear the sound of a ratchet turning a bolt and metal clinking as skilled hands reached for another part. A mischievous thought got the better of him before he could think any better of it, causing him to grab Tony’s ankles and slide him out from under the car suddenly. Tony yelped and dropped his tools. His face was covered with grease and shock. </p><p>“Steve! I could have hit my head!” he whined, still lying on the floor. </p><p>Steve kneeled down to Tony’s level before laying over him. “I’m sorry,” Steve murmured low into Tony’s ear, making Tony shiver, before moving over to where the almost accident would have occurred to plant a soft kiss on his forehead. “Is there some way I can make it up to you?” He placed another kiss on Tony’s cheek and lowered down to his throat and put one more soft kiss right on Tony’s mating mark.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.” </p><p>Steve was already forgiven. He knew he was. </p><p>“What time is Peter coming over?”</p><p>“Six.”</p><p>“Wonderful, and what are we making?” </p><p>“Mom’s famous homemade lasagna.” </p><p>“Amazing,” Steve said and held his mate steady against him. “Oh, I brought you something,” he said while pulling out the tube of dirt. </p><p>“Dirt? Babe, you shouldn’t have,” Tony laughed. “Really, you shouldn’t have.” </p><p>“Ah, but this is alien dirt from Natasha and Clint.” </p><p>“I’m slightly interested now,” he remarked, trying to not look particularly interested although Steve could tell that the alien part had changed things. “What planet is it from?” </p><p>“Huh, well I guess it’s from here, but someone alien stuff exploded around this dirt.” </p><p>“You’re not selling me, soldier,” he advised. “Wasn’t sales Captain America’s original profession?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I was no good at it, so I left the sales to pretty little things in tights.”</p><p>“Maybe if you put on the tights, then you could try and convince me.” Tony smirked under him. </p><p>“Maybe I could find another way to convince you,” Steve suggested. Both of them laughed as Steve pressed their lips together. It was one of those sweet kisses shared in between giggles that were chaste but loving, showing nothing but pure adoration. </p><p>“Hey, Tony! I got off of school early because the cafeteria gave half the kids food poisoning, and everyone threw up in- oh my god!” </p><p>Tony threw Steve off of him with a sudden and forceful shove that startled Steve even more than the kid walking in on them making out on the floor of the lab. </p><p>“Peter! I’m so sorry,” Tony explained. </p><p>“Oh no, no it’s okay,” Peter mumbled while looking at the floor. Steve noticed that his cheeks had turned bright red from embarrassment. </p><p>“It’s my fault, kid. I uh, surprised Tony coming home early and all,” Steve explained. </p><p>“Right, right,” Peter said while still looking down and kicking his shoe. Peter was 15, still awkward, and the only reason he didn’t have his baby fat anymore was because of the spider bite. Steve was sure or else he would have presented already. This was why Tony insisted on keeping Peter completely away from anything dirtier than holding hands, something Steve had to be reminded of a lot because he was, as Tony described him – touchy. He said that children who hadn’t even presented yet didn’t need to be exposed to that, and although Steve argued that modeling a healthy relationship in which people were comfortable with each was important, Peter was Tony’s baby. He had no place to argue. </p><p>“Steve was just distracting me from my work,” Tony added while giving Steve a stern glare from where he was now standing above him. </p><p>Steve simply laid down on the ground with his hands behind his head and said, “that’s what I’m best at.” </p><p>“I know,” Tony answered. Their banter seemed to be making the situation less awkward because it got a small giggle from Peter even if he did still seem a little uncomfortable. Steve never really had a dad around to see kissing his Ma, but had some random person been kissing his Ma, he was sure he’d feel embarrassed as well. </p><p>Tony gave Peter a long hug and scolded him for staying away for too long before declaring, “I’m sweaty and covered in grease. Can you boys entertain yourselves while I take a shower?”</p><p>“I’ll be on my very best behavior,” Steve affirmed, finally getting up off the floor to stand up straight-backed with his face far too serious. Tony rolled his eyes dramatically, but walked away and left Peter and Steve alone. “Cm’ere, kid,” Steve said. Peter let himself be wrapped up his a big hug. “Let’s go upstairs, yeah?” Peter nodded along. They started walking towards the elevator. “And now, what’s this about food poisoning?” </p><p>“Oh my god! It was so disgusting!” </p><p>Peter went on for a while about how the fish sticks they served had apparently gone bad a long time ago, but the cafeteria still served them, causing a vomit chain reaction throughout the school.</p><p>“Wait, why aren’t you sick?” Steve asked. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t have any,” Peter explained.</p><p>“Pack your lunch today?” </p><p>“Uh, no...” Peter looked at little bashful. “I didn’t eat any lunch because we always have really good food here and so I was saving room-“ Peter was cut off by growling in his stomach. </p><p>“Oh boy, we better get started on dinner then. Can’t have any spider-kids going hungry on my watch,” Steve chuckled and then added, “Tony would kill me.” </p><p>“It’s Spider-Man!” Peter protested. </p><p>“Sure thing,” Steve said as he grabbed a pot to put the water on to boil.  The rest would have to wait until Tony got out of the shower. “Well, I don’t know Tony’s recipe, but while we wait, how about a snack?” </p><p>“Yes please,” Peter answered. Steve poked around the fridge and found the makings for a ham sandwich. “Ham sandwich?” he asked. </p><p>“Uhh... no thank you,” Peter mumbled. </p><p>“Peter tries to keep Kosher,” came an answer from the hallway. Steve looked to see Tony walking out with clean clothes and damp hair. “But why are you trying to spoil his homemade, family dinner that we’re all about to make and enjoy.” </p><p>“The kid didn’t eat lunch, so he’s hungry,” Steve explained and pulled Tony closer to him to wrap him in his arms and tuck Tony’s head under his chin where he could feel his mates body on his and scent him. It kept him grounded and spread a warm, safe feeling throughout his body. </p><p>“Well, I can fix that,” Tony responded, although it was muffled because it was spoken into Steve’s chest. He pulled away from Steve, which made him whine at the lack of Tony in his arms, but Tony merely rolled his eyes and rifled through the cabinets until he found one of the protein bars that Tony and Steve used for their heats and ruts respectively. “Here this will hold you over until dinner is done.” </p><p>Steve was put on cheese spread duty as Tony put noodles in the now boiling water and started making the homemade tomato sauce. They were leaving out the meat and making meatballs in the side, so the meat and cheese weren’t together. As they worked, Tony turned on music, picking up with the sixty’s rock. He was keeping it pretty mellow, though, instead of some of the stuff he played. Steve expected it was because Peter was there and because they were trying to have a nice, quiet night together. </p><p>Peter chattered non-stop as they constructed the lasagna into the pain together. He told Tony about the bad fish sticks before he moved on to talking about a substitute who was filling long term for a teacher on maternity leave and Peter claimed had “no idea what she was doing”, to the new Lego set that he and Ned were working on, and was in the middle of explaining MJ’s conspiracy theory about Area 51 when the timer went off for their food. </p><p>“Alright, kid, go set the table while we get this out,” Tony interrupted, but Peter nodded enthusiastically anyways making both the adults smile affectionately. Peter was an easy kid to parent. </p><p>Tony started to get the lasagna and meatballs out, which smelled delicious, but Steve waited till Peter was distracted to ask, “Should we tell him that we’ve both been to Area 51 and that it’s not as exciting as it sounds, or let him keep going?” </p><p>“Keep going for sure,” his mate replied.</p><p>“You’re right,” Steve laughed and gave Tony a peck on the lips. </p><p>“Steeve,” he whined, “the kid.” </p><p>“Has seen worse.” </p><p>“And who’s fault is that?” </p><p>“Hmm, can’t remember maybe you could remind me.” </p><p>“You’re bad.” </p><p>“Oooh, tell me more.” It was too funny to see Tony acting like this when typically he was never shy, that Steve simply couldn’t help himself. </p><p>“Steve!”</p><p>“Table’s set!” Peter yelled from the dining room. </p><p>Dinner went smoothly, besides both Peter and Steve eating enough food for four people each, according to Tony, but Steve could see the smile in his eyes as he poked at his salad – he hated salad but made himself eat it anyways. </p><p>“Sir, Natasha is calling to inquire about the results of the analysis of soil samples,” Jarvis said, interrupting their conversation. </p><p>“Oh shit, I haven’t got to it yet,” Tony muttered his easygoing mood instantly dropping as he slipped into his public and work Tony mode. “Put her on. I’ll explain.”</p><p>“Tony, what kind of alien materials are we dealing with and should we be concerned?” </p><p>“So, Nat, sweetheart, here’s the thing. I haven’t gotten to it yet.” </p><p>“Tony...”</p><p>“Peter came over for dinner!” Tony exclaimed in defense of himself. </p><p>Natasha knew how important Peter was to Tony, and Steve also knew Natasha was worried about Tony since their conversation. Everyone knew Peter was good for Tony and vise versa, and no one was going to encourage them to spend less time together. “Fine,” she said, “but soon, Tony, we want to figure out what we’re dealing with.” </p><p>“I will. I promise.”</p><p>There was a long pause, and for a moment, Steve thought she hung up. Then she said, “and, Tony, take care of yourself.”</p><p>Tony was caught off guard for a moment at Natasha showing worry openly before he replied, “I always do. Bye, Nat, I’ll let you know the moment I’m done.” </p><p>“Call complete,” Jarvis said. </p><p>Peter wasted no time in asking, “what’s going on? Can I help?” He was already buzzing with excitement. </p><p>Tony sighed, “I don’t know there was some kind of explosion. They expect it was caused by alien tech... I wasn’t there, Steve?”</p><p>“No, that’s what happened,” Steve affirmed. “It was upstate in a home lab. We figure it was someone playing with something they don’t understand, but we want to make sure that’s all. We don’t need an alien tech-powered supervillain,” he explained. “Not a big deal,” he assured.</p><p>“Guys, this is totally my kind of thing!” Peter practically jumped up in his seat from excitement. “I mean maybe this guy was a part of the Vulture’s ring that I didn’t capture. I mean, I do this sorta thing!”</p><p>Peter looked at Steve. Steve looked at Tony for help. Tony took a long sip of water, ignoring both of them. </p><p>“If you take this on-“ </p><p>“YES!”</p><p>“If!”</p><p>Peter calmed himself for a moment.</p><p>“If you do this, you have to report directly to me, every day. Every single day. I don’t care if you were just doing homework that day and didn’t have time to do work on this. I want to know even then.” </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“You don’t go anywhere outside of Queens or the tower without letting me know,” Tony went on.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Peter asked indignantly.</p><p>“Very,” Tony answered. “I will be coming with you if I think that something is even slightly wrong, and I don’t want you to make a fuss about it.”</p><p>“Tonnnyyy,” Peter whined, but Steve cut in.</p><p>“Peter, we want you to do stuff, and we love that you are so willing to help anyone in need. All we want is to make sure that you’re okay. You are way too important to us, both of us,” he emphasized, “to lose. Do you understand?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Peter muttered. </p><p>Steve felt Tony take his hand, give it a squeeze, and then press his lips to Steve’s knuckles before mouthing, “thank you.” Steves’s small soft smile said all by itself that it was no big deal. </p><p>“Let’s clean up,” Steve announced. “Peter, are you staying the night here?” </p><p>“Is that okay?” Peter asked. </p><p>“Of course, and we can start your spidey project in the morning together,” Tony answered. </p><p>Peter’s face lit up. Gosh, that kid is cute, Steve thought. </p><p>“We can watch a movie tonight,” he suggested, wanting to spend some more family time together. </p><p>“That sounds great,” Tony admitted. “Peter, you wanna pick?” </p><p>“Oh my god that’s so much pressure,” Peter complained. </p><p>“Pick something good,” Tony suggested helpfully and moving to the living room to start moving around pillows blankets for what he called “ultimate comfort” and everyone else in the world just called a nest. This happened anytime Tony had to be sitting for a long period of time. What was surprising was that Peter went to help arrange the pillows and fussed when one wasn’t how he wanted it. Steve did his usual job of keeping out of his omega’s way until he was summoned for cuddle duty, which he always accepted happily. Finally, the two settled after Peter asked for a different blanket twice because first was too scratchy and the second was too small, but once he was wrapped in a large fuzzy blanket from head to toe with Tony beside him, he was ready. Tony also was ready and signaled Steve over to sit beside him before he tucked him and Steve into the blanket. “Alright, Petey, what are we watching?”</p><p>“What hasn’t Steve seen yet?”</p><p>“It’s easier to ask what he has seen,” Tony said while getting comfy on his alphas chest. </p><p>Just to tease him he shifted a bit while saying, “Hey, I saw Star Wars, didn’t I?” </p><p>Tony now having to start his getting comfy process over again just grunted in response while snuggling down. After a few moments he stilled and sighed, so Steve knew that to be his cue to wrap his arms around his mate. </p><p>“Oh! I know, Jarvis, play the Princess Bride!” Peter exclaimed. </p><p>“As you wish,” replied Jarvis.</p><p>“Very funny, Jay,” Tony mumbled while squirming around again in order to see the movie because apparently, he wasn’t thinking about that while in his getting comfy mode. Steve snickered at his fussy mate which earned him a small growl. </p><p>Peter picked a good movie, or at least Steve thought so. He was thoroughly enjoying it when he heard soft purrs combined with snores coming from the omega on his chest. Peeking over Tony’s head he could see that Peter had also fallen asleep. Letting himself relax as the credits rolled with his family safe and sound in the nest was easy. </p><p>He was woken up suddenly by a familiar smell. Heat. I thought Tony wasn’t due for another month, he thought, must have come early. “Tony, baby,” he whispered. He ran his fingers through Tony’s waves. They were lucky that Tony didn’t immediately need any kind of relief that wouldn’t be emotionally scarring in front of Peter. Typically, for the first couple hours he just wanted attention and to be touched. “Tony, your heat is starting. Gotta wake up. I’m gonna bring you to our room and take Peter to his.” Tony just whined and nestled deeper into Steve’s chest. “C’mon, babe, I promise I’ll take care of you, but you gotta wake up.” </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Tony finally asked. </p><p>Steve’s scoffed, “Babe, your heat is here. I can smell it.” </p><p>“Wait, I can smell it too,” he said confused. </p><p>“What?” People couldn’t typically scent themselves. </p><p>Tony gripped Steve’s shoulders and stared him dead in the eyes before saying, “Steve it’s not me.”</p><p>Both their heads turned to look at the kid sleeping restlessly on the couch. </p><p>“Peter?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Peter.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I tried to make this one longer which is hard when it’s a chapter that didn’t just naturally come to me, instead I had to think it out more in relation to the rest of the plot. But also there’s a lot happening here which I like. I’m trying to show a kind of Steve that doesn’t hate everything about the future and although he has anxiety and ptsd (which will be explored more later) he still has fulfillment and meaning in life. So yeah let me know what you guys think. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peter, you gotta let go of Steve,” Tony tried again, attempting to remain calm but slowly losing patience.</p><p>The moment Steve and Tony woke up Peter, he instantly attacked Steve and clung to him unable to say anything other than, “alpha,” and, “mine.”</p><p>Steve, the poor thing, looked very uncomfortable from having a very under-age omega attached to him with no sign of leaving. To add to his horror, Peter began grinding on the alpha. Steve who had been trying to at least hold the boy steady raised in hands in surrender and yelped. Peter, however, was using his super strength and stick and was going nowhere. </p><p>”Steve!” Tony yelled. ”Do something!” </p><p>”Like what?” he cried. ”He’s stuck to me, and trust me if I could get him to be not doing this, I would!” </p><p>Exasperated, he said, “That’s it.” </p><p>Tony was going in. He wrapped his arms around the wriggling kid and yanked. Nothing. He tried again. He didn't budge. </p><p>“Push him, Steve.” </p><p>”What?”</p><p>”If I’m pulling, and you're pushing, somehow, we're going to get this tiny horny child off of you!” he said, out of breath from yanking at Peter because Goddammit if he wasn’t going to get his kid off of his alpha immediately. </p><p>”That's a very disgusting way to phrase this situation.”</p><p>“Just do it!”</p><p>“Fine!” he snapped and began pushing against Peter’s middle as Tony pulled. Peter whined tried to hold on tighter, but it was no use. After a couple of moments, his vice grip on Steve was broken and fell on top of Tony causing both to crumple on the ground. “Babe, are you okay?” Steve made to move to pick up his mate. </p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Tony said. “He will just stick to you again.”</p><p>“Oh right,” Steve said, feeling very shy and uncomfortable. </p><p>Wrestling Peter into his arms and picking him up was harder than Tony thought it was going to be, but once he succeeded, he sighed a breath of relief and said, “Steve, go into our room, and in our closet, there’s a brown wood box on my wide with some supplies in it.”</p><p>“Supplies?”</p><p>“Oh my God, yes, supplies,” Tony grunted while attempting to readjust the kid who wasn’t liking being held bridal style. </p><p>“Oh right,” he said dumbly, “be right back.” Tony watched him walk toward their room. </p><p>“Where’d my alpha go?” Peter said, slurring his words. </p><p>“My alpha!” Tony snapped. From the bedroom, he could hear Steve snickering. I’m going to kill him... Peter whined and wiggled again. After I put my kid away. </p><p>The walk to Peter’s room was awkward because the kid was way heavier than Tony had anticipated.  It annoyed him that only moments earlier Steve had made it look like that Peter weighed nothing, and yet, here was Tony struggling to keep the squirming kid in his arms while walking down the hall. After putting Peter down on his bed, he paused unsure what to do. He had been at college when he presented, and well, the help he’d been given by those alphas wasn’t what he wanted for his kid. Tony looked around the room for inspiration. He wasn’t sure what he thought he’d find in a high schooler’s room that would enlighten him on how to parent, but it seemed like a better option than staring at the kid. </p><p>When Steve came up behind him carrying the whole box, he felt grateful. Maybe his mate would know how to do this because he was sure as hell didn’t. </p><p>“I looked at the... stuff... and then I felt weird so I closed it and brought the whole thing,” Steve was speaking fast. </p><p>“Good call,” Tony assured him. “Now, real quick, I’ve got a problem.” </p><p>Steve shifted into concerned mate mode. “Okay, babe, what is it?” Steve held his face tenderly and looked deep into his eyes. God Tony didn’t deserve this man. </p><p>“I can’t do this, so can you explain all this and take over for me?” Tony spat out quickly and looked away, feeling incredibly ashamed.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you be more qualified to do that?” Steve asked uncomfortably. </p><p>Tony gasped dramatically, “Steve, that’s so sexist.”</p><p>“How is it sexist? You have a heat, and I don’t,” he asked looking panicked. He was always worried that he was too old fashioned for his new age mate and that one day he’d say something that actually offended Tony even if it wasn’t intentional. Tony took pity on him and let upon the act. </p><p>“I know,” he whined, “but I can’t do this.”</p><p>“You are the most capable man and omega I’ve ever known,” Steve said sincerely. His hands were back on Tony, soft and reassuring. “You can do this. Peter is going to be looking up to you even more now, and it will mean a lot to him if you help him settle in.” </p><p>“I know,” Tony whined, leaning into his mate’s warm touch. </p><p>“Besides,” Steve laughed, “if I stay, Peter might try to become my omega.” Tony growled at the mere thought of anyone getting near his Steve. “I’m gonna go. See you soon?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>He could do this... right? </p><p>The conversation was awkward, especially considering Peter wasn’t giving answers beyond awkward groans, making Tony unsure if Peter was really understanding what was being said to him. Getting out the heat supplies was more than awkward, particularly when he had to get out the toys and explain what they were and how to use them. Worse was helping Peter get undressed. Hoping that the kid was too out of it to remember what was going on was what Tony was relying on, but once Peter was settled, he felt pretty accomplished and went to go find Steve. </p><p>Tony found Steve on the balcony of their room, a cigarette between his lips. It was a habit from the past that got bad back in the army, but ever since arriving in the future and being told how bad they were for you, he claimed that he was trying to quit. Tony’s team of publicists told Steve he couldn’t smoke in public at all. The face of American goodness couldn’t have a smoking problem, apparently. In his defense, he did cut down quite a bit after he and Tony mated since Tony hated the smell since it reminded him of Howard. Now, he saved it for when he was truly in distress and in need of a break. </p><p>“Hey, soldier.” </p><p>Steve turned suddenly. Tony had caught him, off guard and red-handed. Tony had to admit that there was a part of him that couldn’t help but think that Steve looked way too hot for his own good with – or as Steve called them before he was told that’s not what that word means anymore, a fag – between his lips. Something about it was just so deliciously human when Captain America, the almighty, had vices just like everyone else. It made Tony fantasize about Steve with shaggy hair and a rumbled army uniform, like the vets he’d seen when he was a kid and Howard took him to the army bases where he worked coming home from Vietnam, angry at the world and smoking a cigarette like their life depended on them. They were terrible memories,<br/>
seeing the ones with missing limbs and the ones who used way too foul language around his little kid ears, describing exactly what the phrase war is hell really meant. To Tony, that’s what being a soldier always meant to him, broken by a world that people who were far too good for all that dirty fighting told them it was their job to fix. Maybe that’s why he and Steve worked out because he never saw him as a hero but as a human. </p><p>Putting it out against the railing Steve muttered, “Sorry, babe.” </p><p>“You’re fine,” Tony answered. </p><p>“I am trying.” </p><p>“I know you are,” he said softly. He wanted to reach out and hold his mate, but he knew that the smell would gross him out. Feeling guilty for not providing his typical care he asked, “wanna tell me what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, I promise,” he said, “I just found a pack when I went to get the uh... supplies, and I guess I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>Tony forgot he hid packs in there, figuring Steve would rather die than go rooting through an omega’s heat supplies. He hadn’t anticipated this, but looking at Steve he could tell he looked nervous.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Tony said, smiling a little and deciding it was time to suck it up. Smell or no smell, his mate had been through a lot tonight. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was like to have a small horny teen grind all over him, but he was pretty sure it would be traumatizing. He ran in for a hug. </p><p>“Woah,” Steve said catching Tony. “I can change my clothes first, or shower or something... I know you don’t like the smell.”</p><p>“It’s not that bad,” Tony said, trying really hard to get over to stench. He knew somewhere beneath the smoke had to be Steve’s scent. He pressed his face into Steve’s chest and took a long, deep breath. There it was underneath it all, cedarwood and the earth after it rained. It wasn’t fair that a person could smell so good. </p><p>“How’s Petey doing?” </p><p>“I think he’ll be okay,” Tony mumbled into Steve’s soft cotton shirt. </p><p>“Should’ve known it wasn’t you when I didn’t react right away.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I’m a mated man, Tony. My body doesn’t react to any omega’s heat scent besides yours – ya know, my mate.” </p><p>“You react right away to my scent?” Tony asked shyly. “Like... you get aroused?”</p><p>“How could I not when you smell so good?” he teased and ran his hands through Tony’s hair who was hiding his face in Steve’s chest. </p><p>“But you always wait until, you know, I ask for more...”</p><p>“Well, that’s what you like, right?” Steve asked and waited for Tony to nod. “Good, then that’s what we’ll keep doing.” </p><p>“But don’t you need to... get off?” </p><p>“Your heat is not about my, sugar. At least that’s what I was taught about how to treat an omega.”</p><p>“Huh,” Tony said in response, mulling it over. He wanted to keep Steve happy, but he really did like just getting held and being the center of Steve’s attention for a while before he got extra needy. It made him feel safe and cared for which only made what came next even better. His brain was reeling when he had a thought, “that’s fine as long as your rut is all about you.” </p><p>“I think I can get behind that,” Steve chuckled and kissed the head of soft brown hair beneath him. “You need a haircut,” he noticed. </p><p>“You need a shave,” Tony retorted and rubbed his cheek against Steve’s stubble. Tony secretly liked his stubble though. Between the stubble, cigarettes, and Steve’s enjoyment of 60’s music he’d been educating him on it gave Tony bad ideas about rolling around in the mud naked with him at Woodstock. “Mmm,” he moaned into Steve’s chest at the mere thought. “You’re going to go shower until you smell like my alpha again.”</p><p>“Okay,” Steve chuckled.</p><p>“And I’m gonna go call May and let her know about the kid.” </p><p>“Sounds like a good thing to do.”</p><p>“And then you’re going to pound me into that mattress so hard that I won’t be able to see straight.” </p><p>Steve’s chest rumbled possessively, “sounds like a plan.”</p><p>“Shower first.”</p><p>“Right,” Steve said, sounding only slightly disappointed while letting go of Tony and going inside, leaving Tony alone looking over the city. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed up May. </p><p>She answered after three rings and sounded like she usually did, flustered. “Tony, is everything okay? Is Peter hurt?” </p><p>“No, May, Peter is just fine, well, kinda.” Now it was Tony who was feeling flustered. He was sure that explaining this kinda thing was supposed to be easy, but since it was Tony, he couldn’t do anything the easy way. </p><p>“What happened? How bad is it?”</p><p>“No no no! He’s okay-“</p><p>“Tony,” May interrupted suddenly choked up. </p><p>“Oh my God, please don’t cry,” Tony begged. </p><p>“Just tell me straight, Tony. I swear-“</p><p>Tony panicked, “he got his heat! That’s all.” May didn’t respond for a minute. “Peter’s an omega, May.”</p><p>“Dammit,” she answered. </p><p>“What?” he asked, shocked and, frankly, offended. He and May had differences but hadn’t anticipated her being sexist. “If you-“ </p><p>“Tony I need a favor,” she said. Tony was too surprised and was suffering from whiplash to even register what was happening. “I’m about to start my shift at the hospital and I won’t be able to call the school in the morning to explain why he won’t be there for a week.” </p><p>Oh, that’s what she had meant. Feeling quite embarrassed Tony said, “May, I would call, but they’re going to think that it’s some sort of prank if I-“ </p><p>“Than just go in!” she snapped as though the solution was so simple. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I just have a long night ahead of me, and I need some help right now. Just go to the office and talk to the receptionist and tell her that you are one of Peter’s emergency contacts and have the authorization from me to call him off school for the rest of the week because he got his heat.” She was speaking slow and controlled as she might snap at any minute. He knew that he wasn’t great at some of the logistical sides of co-parenting – if that’s what they were going to call it – but it still hurt when she talked down to him so much. </p><p>Taking it in stride he answered, “consider it already done.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she said and sighed, probably out of relief, and continued, “I have to go, but tell Peter I love him more than words and that I’ll pick him up after my shift is done.”</p><p>“May, he won’t want to leave his nest,” Tony tried to explain carefully.</p><p>“He is not spending the entire week at your building,” she said with authority in her voice. </p><p>“May, please don’t make it about that. You don’t know what it’s like to have a heat-“ </p><p>“I know my nephew,” she interrupted. </p><p>Tony couldn’t see the relevance but tried to keep going. He did business before. He’d been charming before. “Of course you do, but please, May, I promise he comfortable right now. The minute it’s over I’ll bring him right over myself.”</p><p>“He was just supposed to be going over for dinner I swear,” she muttered.</p><p>“May, this isn’t something I planned,” he defended. He knew May thought he was a bad influence, but this was a bit much even for him. </p><p>“I wanna talk to him,” she said suddenly. </p><p>She thinks I’m lying. “May, please be reasonable,” Tony begged for the second time in their short conversation. “He’s in no state to talk right now.” </p><p>“Tony, he’s mine, and I want to talk to him right now.” </p><p>Tony was truly at a loss for words. Peter couldn’t even talk to him when he was sitting right next to him, but all things considered, that’s normal behavior for an omega in heat. Even when was cuddling Steve at the beginning of his heat, he was fairly nonverbal. Maybe it was because May didn’t have a heat, but still, he thought people knew about those kinds of things. He found himself sputtering for words, panic taking hold, and cold fear run like ice down his spine when he felt the phone being taken. Looking behind him he saw Steve standing there still dry but with a towel wrapped around his hips. He’s been here the whole time. </p><p>“Hiya, May, yeah it’s Steve.” A pause. “Yeah no, Peter will be staying here. He’s got his nest all set up, and he’s nice and comfortable.” Another pause. Dear God, Tony thought, he has that woman in the palm of his hand. “No no, Peter’s in no state to talk right now. Trust me he’d never forgive Tony and me if we went in there right now with him in that state,” he chuckled. He has the audacity to laugh. “No, that’ll be no problem. He’ll get everything worked out with the school tomorrow. Tony’s good like that,” Steve said and gave Tony a wink. Tony couldn’t understand the sheer gull of his man all the while he pretended that he was nothing more than the most perfect, innocent face America saw him as. “Yeah, now you take care, May, and don’t you worry Tony and I will take good real good care of Pete.” And just like that, he hung up like it was the easiest thing that ever happened. </p><p>“She hates me,” he concluded. </p><p>“She doesn’t hate,” Steve explained, “she’s just not used to sharing him.” </p><p>“She hates me!” he repeated. It’s the only thing that made sense. She blamed him for Peter being Spider-Man and blamed him for if the kid so much as had a sniffle. It wasn’t his fault that the kid was an omega. Was that it? Did she really have those prejudices? Was that why she didn’t like him either, a dislike of male omegas? He knew it wasn’t uncommon, and he’d faced enough of it when he was running Stark Industries. It just didn’t seem right, but there didn’t seem to be any other options. </p><p>“I’m going to take a shower.” </p><p>Tony hadn’t even realized he was pacing until he was interrupted by Steve’s announcement. </p><p>“Okay,” Tony said and nodded along.</p><p>“You’re going to join me.”</p><p>“Better.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, friends, I realized that it had been a minute and so this was going to be longer but I wanted to get some content out there. I hope you don’t mind waiting too much, though, because I try really hard to proof read and put out content that’s worth the read.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m new to this, but idk maybe you’ll like it! :) also I’m dumb but there are more chapters coming idk why it says it’s complete.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>